The Progress to Power
by brokensaint88
Summary: Zane is a Mamodo sent to participate in a battle to decide king of the Mamodo World. This is the story of his progression in this battle, and all the events leading up to the Mamodo Festival.
1. Level 1

The Progress to Power

The Story of Zatch Bell's successor

Prologue

"Doruzonis!"

"Rioru Reis!" Two strong spells smash into the guards of the king's palace. "Bari! You take the right, and I'll take the left! That weakling, Zatch, must be stopped!"

"Zatch, the intruders have reached the inner sanctum of the castle." A tall Mamodo with a duck-bill mouth entered in the throne room of the king of the Mamodo World. "They're on their way here."

"Do we have an ID on the intruders?" A familiar yellow-haired Mamodo turned to face Kyanchome, the head of Mamodo Intelligence.

"We believe its Bari and Brago, and one Mamodo reported that they're pissed about you cancelling the battle to decide king." He looked towards the door as another Mamodo entered wearing a red armor with a gold horn coming from his head.

"Meru Meru Me---" Ponygon walked through the doors to looked towards Zatch.

"I see, so they'll be here anytime, thank you Schneider." Zatch rises from his throne as the doors bust open.

"Dioga Zonisudon!"

"Oruga Reis!" Two large spells hurled right towards Zatch.

"Rashield…" Zatch's shield came up and immediately bounced the attacks back. Both of the enemy Mamodo dodged the rebound.

"Why are you cancelling the battle?!" Brago demanded as he slammed Zatch against the wall.

"It's an evil tournament and it must be stopped. There's no need in the countless battles that do nothing but bring pain."

"You WILL start the tournament, because Tia's life depends on it." Bari demanded as he crossed his arms.

"JIO RENZU—"

"Zeno has Tia held captive and its not just her. There are three other Mamodo there." Brago interrupted.

"…You win…I'll gather Mamodo immediately." Zatch looked towards Kyanchome. "Go ahead and summon the Mamodo I listed. Tell them they leave in a week." It was at that point that Tia walked in the room. She had become a beautiful Mamodo with bright pink hair. "…Brago…Bari…you are both a pain in the ass." Both Bari and Brago laughed hysterically as they walked out of the room.

Level 1

Who the hell has blue hair?!

"Damn, I'm not gonna make it!" The speedometer bounced between 120 and 125 as a metallic blue 2003 Chevrolet S-10 raced on the interstate. "I'm gonna miss my match! I can't miss weigh-ins!" The blue truck swerved between lanes. "Hey! Watch where your turnin' dickhead!" A nineteen year old boy screamed as he drove his truck onto the off ramp.

"Five more minutes until I'm late!" The truck quickly turned the corner to see a young blue-haired boy standing in the street. "Oh shit…" The boy slammed the brakes to no avail. The young boy hit the blue haired boy. "Damn, now I'm gonna have vehicular manslaughter on my record." The door slowly opened and the 5'11" 215 pound boy stepped out. "Who the hell steps in front of a moving truck?!" He yelled as went to check on the boy. The boy sat up and looked at the driver before he started to turn his head quickly as if he were looking for something.

"Where's my book?! I need to find my book! You need to help me find my book!" The blue haired boy quickly stood up and started to run around in the street looking for his book.

"Listen, I just hit you with my truck and all you're worried about is a book. Besides, its right here under my car. Who are you?! …And what's with this strange book?"

"I'm Zane…and can you read that book? The blue haired boy asked as he started to rub the side of his face where a bruise was forming.

"I don't…think so…" He answered as the blue boy started to look disappointed. "Wait…The First Spell…Zabeis." With that the hand that Zane was using to rub the side of his face sent a electric shock into his face, causing a small explosion. "...Ok, Zane, explain that to me."

"First, I want to know your name, because you're gonna be a good friend of mine now." Zane said grabbing the book from the young boy's hand.

"My name is Tiger, and dammit I missed my match!" He said taking out his cell phone. "I gotta call and tell them what happened. By the way, who the hell has blue hair?!" After a short phone call Tiger stood up and lifted Zane up. "Look, we're going to my apartment, and you're going to explain everything to me. The two hopped into Tiger's truck and drove away.

While on the interstate Tiger started to talk to the boy, "I want you to explain this whole thing to me right now." He said shifting gears to a higher gear.

"I am a Mamodo child from a different world. I've come here to take place in a battle to decide king of that world. That book you hold is a key to that battle. If you read a spell from that book with great emotional feeling then I will launch a spell. As the battle progresses, I will keep remembering spells." At that Tiger busted out laughing.

"That's a good story, its hilarious." As the Chevy truck drove on the interstate two people stood at the side of the road.

"Tiger, pull this car over, NOW!" Zane screamed as he saw the duo.

"Gidosen!" A small ice shard pierced Tigers rear passenger side tire. The car swerved and smashed through the guard rails on the side of the road and turned on its side, scraping against the ground. "Gidosen!"

Level's end

Mamodo Left??

Books Burned: 0

Next Level: What the hell did I do to you guys?!


	2. Level 2

Level 2

What the hell did I do to you guys?!

"Gidosen!" A small ice shard pierced Tigers rear passenger side tire. The car swerved and smashed through the guard rails on the side of the road and turned on its side, scraping against the ground. "Gidosen!"

"What the hell?!" Tiger jumped out of the truck just before the ice shard hit it. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" He finally stood up after rolling down to the foot of the hill. Zane crawled out of the wreckage and stood up next to Tiger.

"You should read that spell in the book so we can kick his ass!" Zane handed the blue book with orange markings to Tiger. Tiger slowly took the book and opened it to the page where it read, "THE FIRST SPELL: ZABEIS"

"Gidosen!" Another small ice shard soared towards Tiger and Zane. The Ice shard was fired from a little seven-year-old boy. The boy had silver hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing a black cloak and most of his face was hidden by a hood. Standing next to him was a much taller young man with a cloak and hood of his own. He had light grey hair coming out of his hood. This hair came down to about the level of his heart. Nothing else could be seen of the masked stranger.

As the ice shard came soaring towards Tiger and Zane, Tiger began to read the spell in Zane's book. He looked at the book and yelled, "Zabeis!" Electricity generated in Zane's palm and grew to an electrical sphere about the size of a basketball. He then launched the sphere of electricity at the enemy. The sphere immediately destroyed the shard and hit the tiny Mamodo. "Who are you guys?!"

"I am Xaber Lunarman, and I'm from Russia, and this is Vexen." The tiny Mamodo rose to his feet, nodded and removed his hood. His hair was neatly slicked back and he had no abnormal markings on his face. "That was a nice spell, but it won't be enough to stop us. Gidosen!" Another ice shard sailed right into the chest of Zane.

"What the hell did I do to you guys?!" Tiger demanded as he reached his hand out to Zane.

"We are merely trying to win the battle to decide king." Xaber stated.

"What? That battle is actually real?! I didn't know he was telling the truth. Alright, Zane we're gonna win this thing! Whaddya say buddy?!"

"Tiger, let's kick his ass!" Zane yelled, rising to his feet as he pulled the shard out of his chest.

"Zabeis!" Zane fired another orb of electricity, but this time at Xaber. Xaber managed to dash to the right, and he managed to have the spell just barely skim his left shoulder.

"If that hits again, we're done Vexen! Let's withdraw for now. Tiger, Zane this little skirmish has taught us a lot, and we look forward to seeing you again. You have given us a goal. Can we consider you two allies in this battle?" Xaber offered his hand in friendship.

"We've come to realize that no one Mamodo can survive on his own in this battle. If we would have had another Mamodo to fight you, then you two would be in our position. From this day forward let us be great friends." Vexen also put his hand out in friendship.

Zane shook Vexen's hand and Tiger slowly shook Xaber's hand. Zane then put his own hand on his forehead. "What're you up to, because you're looking pretty stupid right now."

"I have the ability to sense Mamodo energies. I am trying to find out how many Mamodo are left. Let's see…I think I have found 98 signitures on this planet. So, it looks like we have 96 other Mamodo to beat, guys." Zane sat down on the grass, next to Tiger's wrecked truck. "Oh yeah, Tiger, what're you gonna do about this truck?"

Tiger looked over to Xaber with a furious stare. "I dunno, what are WE gonna do about this truck."

"I'll pay for all the damages out of my father's bank account. You'll be taken care of."

"That works, do you guys need a place to stay?"

"We're going to go find a hotel to stay at tonight. Tomorrow we have a flight back to Russia. We need to clear some things up before we come back here to work with you guys on the battle. It might be a few weeks."

"You can stay with us on one condition, you give us a ride and pay for me to have this car towed back to my apartment." At this all four people began to laugh before they all headed back to Tiger's apartment.

Level's End

Mamodo left: 98

Books Burned: 0

Next level: Why the hell do people keep attacking us?!


	3. Three Level Special 3 4 and 5

THREE CHAPTER SPECIAL

THE POWER OF WIBEIRUGU

Level 3

Why the hell do people keep attacking us?!

Shedmaka and Lindsay are both copyright of The Living Enigma

_Nearly two weeks have passed since __Xaber__ and __Vexen__ left for Russia. I wonder if he has found any more allies for us. I highly doubt we can take 98 __Mamodo__ with just the two of us. _Tiger began thinking about the battle to decide king as he pumped iron for his trip to the NCAA college wrestling tournament. He was to be wrestling at the 197 pound weight class. His wrestling record this season was 18 – 2, with those two losses being at the tournament he was late for because he hit Zane with his truck. _I'm surprised we haven't seen any more __Mamodo__ since our battle with __Vexen__, but I think we're due to fight again real soon._

"Zane, I want us to start training soon, so that we can beat any other Mamodos that happen to come our way. I know of a warehouse about a mile from here. We should be able to train freely there without hurting anyone."

"Hell, I don't need to train. I'm already the strongest Mamodo there is!"

"Is that why I pried three ice shards out of your chest last week?" Tiger roared in laughter.

"He got lucky! I'll beat his ass next time we fight!"

"That'll be awhile, we're allies now you dumbass! Anyway, we're leaving now so get in the truck." Tiger opened the door to his brand new truck, a brand new Chevy Colorado, and they left the campus.

Upon arrival at the abandoned warehouse, the two entered and made their way to the second floor. "Alright, I want to see that Zabeis spell again. I want to see how strong it can actually get. ZABEIS!" The large sphere of electricity smashed into a pillar. "That is a lot stronger than Vexen's ice spell. I might actually be able to help you win."

"Is he in here?" A young lady turned to a pale Mamodo with light blond hair and green eyes. He was dressed rather nice with a white shirt and black pants and tie. "Well, Shedmake, is his scent in this building?"

"Yes, Zane should be here. I wonder who his partner is." He looked up at the tall brown haired girl. She had a black shirt, blue jeans, and sandals on. "Lindsay, we have to burn their book."

"Hm, that one was just as strong. It looks like this spell doesn't get any stronger than this."

"He's pretty cute." The tall brunette said as she turned to Shedmaka and pointed at Tiger. "Do we have to burn his book."

"Yes, it must be done. I WILL be the king. By destroying Zane's book, I will have taken out one of the toughest competitors in this battle. He is strong enough to become king with some help." The pale Mamodo pointed his hand forward. "Cast the spell."

"NEKOR!" A small blast of black energy was sent sailing towards the storm Mamodo. Zane was able to duck just enough that it just grazed his cheek. "Shedmaka, he's pretty quick. Can we really win?"

"Yes, now keep your head in the game."

"Why the hell do people keep attacking us?!" Tiger roared in anger as Zane wiped some dust off his cheek.

"He's only the second person to attack us, you dumbass." Zane stated as he stretched his legs for battle. "This is gonna be fun!"

Level's End

Level 4

What the hell kind of spell is that?!

See Shedmaka copyright on above level

"Zabeis!" Zane fired the familiar sphere of electricity, which smashed into the chest of the pale Mamodo, Shedmaka.

"Well, it looks like we might have to step it up, Lindsay. I think these guys want a taste of the second spell."

"Sounds good to me…NEKORUK!" Shedmaka's fists began to glow a very dark purple. He dashed forward and connected straight to the forehead of the unsuspecting Zane. The blue haired Mamodo was lifted off of the ground by the right hook and sent about 40 meters backwards. Zane's pale opponent then dashed towards him for an uppercut straight to his jaw, which sent Zane flying again.

Shedmaka ran back to the side of his bookkeeper, Lindsay. "What the hell kind of spell is that?!" Tiger demanded as he ran full force towards the enemy pair. "I'll just kick your ass myself!" Tiger ran and hit the unsuspecting Shedmaka straight in the chest with a full power punch, but to no avail as the tiny Mamodo barely moved. "What the hell are you?!" His eyes opened wide as Shedmaka punched back sending him to the feet of Zane. "Let's hit them again…Zabeis!" Tiger yelled as he forced himself back to his feet.

"Nekoruk!" Shedmaka thrusted his fist into the sphere of electricity and sent it into the air.

"Zane, buddy, how are we gonna win this? He just sent our attack into the air without a sweat. I wanna try something." He waited for the glow to disappear on Shedmaka's fists. While he was waiting he began to talk to the enemies. "Why are you guys attacking us?

"It's part of my strategy to become king of the Mamodo world. I know I'm not strong enough to truly win it; therefore, I am using fear as a strong asset to me. If I defeat Zane, a top contender in this battle, word will spread of my deed. Once that happens, other Mamodo will look at me as a major threat, which will give me time to raise my strength before I fight. In short, If I defeat you, I can stop other Mamodo from attacking the weak, Shedmaka."

"That's a good strategy I must say, but there's one problem…"

"What's that?"

"YOU CAN'T BEAT US…ZABEIS, ZABEIS, ZABEIS!" Tiger had been stalling for time by listening to Shedmaka's speech in order to save up energy. He launched three spheres of electricity one after another at the enemy Mamodo.

"Nekoruk!" Shedmaka punched the first and sent it flying. The second then hit him in the elbow and exploded. The third made contact with his chest and exploded. "Shedmaka!" Lindsay ran to the struggling Mamodo. He managed to rise to his feet as Tiger fell back to one knee.

"I'm dead tired right now, Zane. I don't think I can cast a spell. I'm sorry buddy, but I think we lose…"

Level's End

Level 5

Why the hell didn't you tell me you knew another spell?!

"I'm sorry buddy, but I think we lose…" Tiger dropped his other knee and fell upon the ground, tears in his eyes. "I've done all I can. I don't think I can even throw a punch much less cast a spell."

"I'll do all the fighting!" Zane rushed forward and began to pummel Shedmaka.

"Why do you keep fighting, Zane, I can't cast anymore spells…its useless." Tiger just sat kneeling on the ground as Zane fought valiantly. "We can't win…" Zane was thrown back by the Nekoruk spell, and he began to fight the powered up version of Shedmaka.

"We have no hope…"

Zane took a punch to the head.

"Why do you even try Zane?"

Zane punched Shedmaka back in the face.

"There's nothing I can do…"

Shedmaka punched back.

"…is there?"

Zane uppercutted Shedmaka in the breastbone.

"I have to at least…"

Shedmaka sent a hook right into the jaw of Zane.

"…give it my best…"

Zane head butted Shedmaka.

"…give it my all…"

Shedmaka drilled Zane in the nose.

"…WE CAN'T LOSE!" The book glowed a bright blue as Tiger stood to his feet and grabbed it. He looked towards the now open book with an expressionless glare. THE SECOND SPELL: WIBEIRUGU was written now in front of Tiger's eyes. He looked forward at the fight and then quickly glanced back at the book. "Zane! Why the hell didn't you tell me you learned a new spell!" Tiger screamed as Zane was sent sailing at his feet. "Let's end this…WIBEIRUGU!!!" a small whirlwind appeared around Zane's fist. Zane looked at it for a brief moment before he immediately knew what to do with the whirlwind. He lept forward and connected his fist on the pale skin of Shedmaka. As soon as the windy fist connected, the wind forced outward sending a giant blast of wind right into the being of Shedmaka. He flew about 100 meters backwards as he hit the wall of the building.

It was about five minutes before he was able to stand again. The sheer power of the attack caused his muscled to stiffen as if they were being frozen. When the pale Mamodo could finally stand, the remains of his nicely buttoned shirt fell off of him. "You really are a top contender in this battle. I've never seen anyone with a heart as strong as yours bookwielder. Zane, I will leave now, but we are still enemies in this battle. I will become stronger myself and come back here. You had better be ready to go back to the Mamodo World when I return." Lindsay allowed Shedmaka to use her as a crutch as they limped away.

"Those guys taught us a lot today, Tiger. We have to kick their asses next time we see them." Both Tiger and Zane sat on the nearly destroyed building floor and smiled. "I want to do a quick search of how many Mamodo we have left. Its been awhile since I've checked. Let's see…94. There is 94 Mamodo left in the Human World."

"Let's go home, buddy. I've worked up and appetite, and you look like shit." Zane smacked Tiger upside the head as they exited the building. As Zane's hand went back to his waist, they both began to bust out laughing."

Lindsay and Shedmaka were at the airport when a strange man approached them. "You, Mamodo, where can I find Zane?"

Level's end

Mamodo's Left: 94

Books Burned: 0

Next time: How the hell do these guys have this kind of strength?

Note from the author:

Hey guys, this is brokensaint88. I am leaving a small note here to say a few things to you readers. First off, thank you The Living Enigma for allowing me to use your Mamodo pair in this special. Next, I would like to tell you that book 1: The Progress to Power is the first of five books that will cover the story of Zane's path to the title of King of the Mamodo World. The other books are: The Army of Zane, The Millionare's Ambitions, The Trinity of the Book, and The Final Festival. More will be revealed as you read further ahead. Thanks for reading guys and enjoy the rest of the story.


	4. Level 6

Level 6

How the hell do these guys have this kind of strength?!

A few hours after Zane's battle with Shedmaka…

"This is the warehouse that pathetic Mamodo told us about. It definitely looks like a battle took place here, but they aren't to be found. Bayne, where could they be?" A Mamodo with black hair looked at his much taller partner. This Mamodo had metal patches all over his body. These patches were on his right shoulder, chest, his back, his knees, the right side of his face, and his hands.

"They obviously don't live here, Plite. This must have been a place they chose for battle. Let's hide out for a few days until you can pinpoint their location. You can sense a Mamodo when they use their spells, correct?" The taller human looked down at his metallic Mamodo. Bayne had hair down to his shoulder, which was as black as coal. He was extremely well built, and had little flaws to his body. The only unusual thing about Bayne was his eyes. His eyes were blood red, and always had a huge fire about them.

"Yes, I can find them, but only within a short range; however, if I see him in the streets I will recognize him immediately."

"We will scan the streets then, and we will attack as soon as you recognize him. At night, we shall sleep at a hotel in the middle of town, that way we can pinpoint his location from any part of town." The pair left the building as silent as they walked in.

Three days later…

"Look, dammit! You will get the hell out of this bed! We need to go train you lazy piece of shit!" Zane was screaming at Tiger at the top of his lungs. "Get your ass out of the bed!"

"You fucking piece of shit! We don't all heal as fast as you Mamodo. I still have a bandage wrapped around my head!" Tiger was lying in his bed, still bandaged from their fight with Shedmaka. Zane, however, had managed to talk him into training to their limit the past two days. "You will not talk me into getting up today!"

After about an hour had passed Zane and Tiger were walking on the road to a new spot of training. They had decided to train at a different spot every day, so they could not be tracked. Today, they were going to a close by rock quarry, so that they may practice the Wibeirugu spell by smashing rocks.

Tiger had been sizing their limits with each spell and he had decided that they could fire the Zabeis spell six times and the Wibeirugu spell eight times, as long as they didn't cast any other spell. He had figured that if he were to be caught in battle he would use Zabeis three times and Wibeirugu four times, maybe five.

As soon as the duo made it to the entrance of the rock quarry, Tiger told Zane to smash rocks without spells so he could get a feel for his strength without the second spell.

Five minutes after Zane began smashing into the side of the quarry Plite and Bayne had noticed Zane's power without him using a spell. They two immediately made their way for the rock quarry.

"Five more minutes and we'll use a spell, Zane." Tiger said sitting on a large rock with his book in hand.

"That is a most appropriate place for a battle of this proportion, Zane." Plite stood at the top of the cliff Zane was punching. He looked down at Zane and pointed his hand towards him.

"Zefar!" Plite's hand turned into a small cannon and he shot at Zane. Zane had been able to side step in the nick of time. Zane looked back at the spot where the cannon had hit and he noticed the small crater where a large rock once stood. Plite had missed Zane on purpose to demonstrate his power.

_What power! I tested Zane's __Zabeis__ spell on a similar size rock yesterday, and he was only able to smash it to pieces. There's nothing left of that rock!_ Tiger had thought to himself. "Let's do this Zane! They're too far away for the second spell here's a ZABEIS!" The large sphere of electricity was sent hurling towards the enemy.

"Zefar!" At the last moment Plite launched his cannon at the electric attack, and the cannon pierced a whole in Zane's spell. The cannon smashed right into the chest of the blue haired Mamodo.

"Zane!" Tiger rushed to the side of his Mamodo buddy. "Are you alright?"

"Never…felt…better…asshole!" Zane shouted as he lay catching his breath.

"Zefar!" Another shot from Plite's cannon was sent hurling towards Zane.

"Wibeirugu!" Zane attempted to hit the attack head on with the whirlwind attack. The attack, however, caused the wind to explode and still burnt Zane's hand. "How the hell do these guys have this kind of strength?!"

Level's end

Mamodo left: 94

Books burned: 0

Next time: What the hell can we do to win?!


End file.
